Ledger
Ledger is the God of those who want to see the world burn, or who think that life is a joke that should be pushed to the limit. There is very little sense in what a follower of Ledger does, because they do not benefit anyone, not even themselves. He has a voice that is like fire. Whenever he speaks worlds burn in the pyres of passion. They think he is a visionary, and follow him by the millions. But he is just a primal being of unleashed desires. Followers People believe in Ledger for all kinds of reasons. Some think that the sentient species bring evil to the Universe and should be extinct, some desire revenge for the pain they have suffered, and some do things that do not benefit anyone, for reasons not understood. Many simply find joy in causing chaos, from compulsive internet trolls and pranksters, to mad terrorists with no clear ideology behind their actions. Ledger gives these people an outlet for their madness and a purpose where there is none. Ledger believers are usually considered dysfunctional members of society, and a danger to others and themselves. When confronted with these accusations, Ledger followers have responded with these answers: “No answer”; sets fire to his hair; “you are the sick ones, sugar coating life with biased ideology and social constructs based on miscommunicated knowledge and values from older generations whose ways of living were meant to satisfy different needs than those of yourself, which causes you to live in a broken society of lost people incapable of adapting to a system that has lost sight of the true nature of its citizens”; “how would I know?”; “you are simply a fragment of my subconscious being, don't bother me with stupid questions.” Those who believe in Ledger are unorganised and are loose in their moral behaviour. Their actions bring confusion, disorder, and chaos. The most devoted believers give up their previous lives and become ‘ghosts’ by abandoning or killing those they knew, burning their fingerprints, and ingesting drug cocktails that mutate their DNA, so that any traces of who they were are destroyed. Every single ghost calls themselves Ledger, which makes everything very confusing for police forces, who are forced to adopt code names for each one. This makes Ledger giggle. All of them. Ledger is the only God without an organised cult. Most Ledger believers are unstable enough to be too dangerous for each other. They are surely unstable enough to be a danger to themselves. But it is in the nature of Ledgers to not care for themselves, and sometimes misfortune brings a few together and horrible things happen. They never last very long, as even Ledger himself, in all his might, has trouble keeping his followers alive. It is not known if he even cares. In order to bring even more chaos to the Universe, Ledger grants powers to his believers that allows them to pretend to believe in other Gods, so many of them have been found in other Gods’ cults. It is every Ledger’s dream to become a prophet of another God. They enjoy long and elaborate ongoing jokes, so it is possible that this has already happened. A Ledger can take a joke so far that he might even increase the reach of the God he is falsely following, taking his joke to the grave - or he might blow up a cathedral and cause a war between two cults instead. Who knows. Category:Gods